1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint pattern forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, much effort has been made to develop a micromachining technique called nano imprinting.
In a pattern forming method using the nanoimprinting, first, a template in which a pattern to be transferred is formed is contacted with a photocurable organic material (resist) coated on a substrate. Then, the resist is irradiated with light and thus cured. The template is then separated from the resist to form a resist pattern (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2001-68411 and 2000-194142).
However, in the step of separating the template from the resist, part of the resist is disadvantageously likely to be pulled out by the template depending on a density distribution of the pattern, resulting in a defect. Thus, the pattern forming method does not always allow patterns to be properly formed.